Maybe just maybe
by vkookismyjam
Summary: Maybe...he went too far...this time... A Ryuuji x Taiga fic...My first Toradora oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!people...I came across** **T** **oradora recently...and I was completely officially mesmerized by it...this is a short ficlet I wrote a few days you enjoy the way..I've revised it again..and this time I hope there will be no errors..and what so ever. :-p  
**

 **Disclaimer** **:- I do not own Toradora...but My heart owns Ryuuji.**

* * *

"Ryuuji...where's Taiga? " Minori asked looking the blue haired guy sitting lazily on the table , looking at the dark sky outside the school window.

"I don't know.." Ryuuji huffed.

"Augh!...man don't tell me you guys got into a fight.."Minori scowled.

"She started it..okay!" Ryuuji exclaimed.

"Ryuuji...you know...how short tempered she is, right?" Minori said "and you know...that she doesn't mean it right? " she continued.

"Whatever...I don't care." Ryuuji said turning away sharply.

Outside it had already started raining...

First a drizzle...but then it came down heavily...as time passed by.

"What...does she think of herself...first she asks me to make some soup for her...then she gets pissed of for no reason...she gets mad...she hits me calls...me a mutt..Why?...just because I said that I was busy...cuz...Ami had asked me to get her some assignments..." Ryuuji grumbled, his head resting on his table.

"Ryuuji...where's Taiga...she doesn't skip school like this."Kitamora said knocking on Ryuuji's head as the bell rung announcing the commencement of classes.

"I don't know ...dammit...Why the hell does everyone keep asking me that?"Ryuuji snapped.

"Oh...calm down...Ryuuji...I was just asking...I mean you guys generally come to school together." Kitamora said bemused at Ryuuji's rude behavior.

"Hmmm...it's gonna be a long day." Ryuuji groaned mentally and looked out of the window again.

"Klutzy is probably is demolishing her apartment...now..I guess...she'll be here soon...all set to tear me apart" Ryuuji thought, a shiver running down his spine as the students started filling into the classroom.

* * *

Tap...Tap...Tap...

Tap...Tap...Tap...

Tap...Tap...Tap...

Tap...Tap...Tap...

Ryuuji's fingers drummed the table continuously as he stared at the door of his classroom.

It had been forty five minutes and there was still no trace of Taiga. "Minori was right...Taiga never missed school...is she still fussing over the fight with him...I thought she was mature. " Ryuuji thought as his gaze kept flicking toward the entrance over and over again , his eyes literally waiting for the short brunette tiger to come and pounce on him and choking his life out.

An hour passed...

Then another...

Then another...

Taiga didn't make it to school that day.

"Let her go to hell...I won't check on her.."Ryuuji reminded himself again and was already evening , time for dinner. Taiga had not come over nagging him for getting her more food , more food...to hell...she hadn't even showed up to kick his ass or say "Shut your hole up.." something she had never ever failed to do in the last few months.

Few months...Well!...it had been 10 months when she had first entered his life and house..

God! It was almost an year...that long...

Taiga's life was a blur of incidents...and thanks to her so was had made her short five foot presence in his life.

A constant irritating presence..

She was a bully , she was always rude to him...like always...

He hated it when she bossed him around, and called him a mutt...and a dog.

But then...she was always there to remind him that there was someone who needed him...his food..more specifically.

Days without Taiga...was indeed more peaceful...but he didn't seem to like that version of peace.

"Ryuuji...did you and Taiga get into a fight?" Yasu asked.

"..."Ryuuji silently stirred the miso soup.

"You know that she must be hungry...she didn't have breakfast...or lunch...either...I miss her already." she said sprawled lazily on the ground looking at her son.

"Hn.." Ryuuji huffed still acting as if didn't care.

"Ryuuji...answer me..."she pressed.

"There you go...your rice balls and soup...and meatballs...now stop pissing me off or..I'll not give you any." he said getting irritated.

"Miso soup...it's Taiga's favorite , isn't it?" she smirked.

"Good night...I think I'll have my food in my room." Ryuuji said and sauntered away. His mother had this weird tendency of always getting on his nerve.

* * *

The clock struck ten...

Ryuuji turned restlessly in his bed. This was unusual, Taiga had still not shown was going on...it was so unlike her.

They had had fights...terrible ones..physically hurting ones in the past...but never had Taiga done this had spent an entire day without her something felt wrong.

Had he said something bad to her?

Was he too harsh?

It was just a soup...come on..

"Ugh..."he groaned as he turned to lay flat on his back facing the mind jolting to the incident earlier that day.

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Ryuuji sorted the assignments furiously as he kept a track of time, he was running late.

"Hey...Ryuuji...go make me a soup...will you?" Taiga had said not looking up.

"I dont have time..Taiga.."Ryuuji said.

"You stupid mutt...just go...make me some soup...I'm hungry.."she whined.

"Taiga...don't you see Ami asked me to give her the assignments...I'm working." he said.

"Ryuuji..." she exclaimed her voice laced with irritation.

"Taiga...why don't you just go make yourself...useful..make yourself something for once." he said writing down a few paragraphs a smirk making it's way to his face.

"You...know...I can't cook.."she stated.

Ryuuji smirked again "I know...you can't do many things...just tell me one thing you can.."

"Enough...Ryuuji...shut the hell up..you mutt..you're so mean."She said slapping her hand on the table making it overturn and spilling all the sheets.

"Taiga...you idiot...just go..okay..go.."Ryuuji growled pushing her away and collecting the sheets spilled on the floor.

"Ryuuji..." she had said her voice a tad bit gruff.

However he didn't listen...the last the Ryuuji heard was a shuffle of feet and bang of the door announced Taiga had gone.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

I know...you can't do many things...just tell me one thing you can...

I know...you can't do many things...just tell me one thing you can...

Taiga...you idiot...just go..okay..go..

Taiga...you idiot...just go..okay..go..

"Oh shit !" Ryuuji sat up with a couldn't believe that he had said something like that to her, if it had been anyone else Taiga would've already castrated him alive ,and Ryuuji had certainly crossed his limits.

"She must be very angry with me...how will I ever make it up to her..." he thought running his hands through his blue locks .He got up ,he needed to do something ...something quick.

Ryuuji made his way to her apartment ,it was quite dark and late in the night but still he knew he had to mind was clouded with guilt , he carried a box of food for her...she must've been terribly hungry...she had not eaten the entire day.

He knocked on her once...

no answer...

he knocked again...

still no answer.

"Is she already asleep.."he thought. "but she doesn't go to bed until twelve.." he reasoned himself. He knocked again...a couple of times but still no one answered the door and it was then he started to panic , was she avoiding sprinted down her building to his house and made his way to his balcony and looked at her window , it was open he mustered the courage to climb up to her window and heaved himself into her room.

"Taiga..." he said.

No answer...

Her enormous bed was empty ,Ryuuji sighed and walked to her kitchen, the stove was still burning , a few potatoes and lots of burned stuff was strewn all around.

"She was trying to cook." he sighed .

And made his way to her living room ,it looked empty ...however a small sniffing sound made his senses alert.

"Taiga..." he exclaimed.

* * *

There she was sitting in a dark corner of the room covered in a white sheet, shivering ,a bowl of half eaten concoction right in front of her. Her head buried in her arms as her shoulder shook violently.

She was crying...

Ryuuji's breath stuck in his throat ,he slowly made his way to her .

Every step that he took made his heart sink a little. His insides were twisting in the most painful way ...Just saying that Ryuuji felt sad was an understatement , he was mortified cuz it he who had made Taiga Aisaka cry.

Taiga never cried, if she did he had never seen her doing so.

He dropped to his knees right in front of her , she did not look up a lone bulb flickered over head casting a shadowy effect on her .It all looked so depressing that Ryuuji found it hard to breath.A shiver shot down his spine. He kept the wrapped lunch box near him and with trembling fingers reached out for her.

"Taiga..."he voice came out in a cracked whisper as his fingers grazed the material of the cloth on his shoulder.

She didn't answer him.

"Taiga...I'm sorry..." he said.

"You were right..." came a muffled voice.

"Huh...what?" he said visibly shocked at her statement.

"You were right...I'm a useless person..." she said her voice quivering.

"Oh! Taiga...I'm sor-" he began.

She cut him off by pushing him roughly to the ground.

She said sharply "I'm just a useless...jerk...a useless pathetic person...a useless short...person...whom no one likes...or cares about...completely...totally useless.."

Ryuuji felt the words cut into him like a knife, it was all his could see her tear-stained face now but her auburn eyes were still hidden under her brown fringes.

"Taiga...listen to me..." he said scrambling up to her , he took her face in his hands and that was when he knew...she was burning up.

She was sick...she was sick all day long.

And after that it was blur of events.

"Here drink this..." he said holding out a spoonful of hideous looking medicine to her.

"Ryuuji...you should go..." she said quietly.

"No..." he stated "Now...open up..." he said.

"I was sick ever since this morning...so you don't need to feel guilty...or anything...you stupid mutt..." she said holding her sheets closer to her.

Ryuuji felt his heart scrunching up as the bitter truth sunk into him , that morning she had asked for the soup cuz she was sick , he could've just made her some...as he always did , but instead he called her all those nasty things and made her cry.

"What...a stupid horrible person I am..." Ryuuji thought out loud.

"Stop feeling guilty I said...its got nothing to do with what you ..." she snapped.

"Huh...but.." he began.

"I mean you were right...all I do..is boss you all around...i depend on you for everything..." she said.

Ryuuji looked at her...she was acting so un-Taiga like...had he hurt her so bad?

"Taiga...you are not useless...come on...now eat this food..." he said.

"Ryuuji will you go or not..." she glared at him.

"Come on...now stop..." he said , here she was all tired, depressed and messed up at the same time all because of him and he couldn't even make her eat the medicine.

"Ryuuji...get lost you dog...I order you..." she said pushing him off her bed.

"Tai-" he gasped.

"Go...now...go...just go away..."she screamed.

"But..." He began

"GO..." she said her eyes threatening to well up again.

"Why?" he asked desperately.

"Cuz...C-Cuz..." she sniffled a bit "Why...don't you understand...I don't deserve you or your care...nobody...needs me..okay..."she lashed at him .

Ryuuji was tounge tied, he had no words, he didn't know what to say he looked helplessly at the angry brunette before him.

"I'm setting you free...dog...you do not need to look after me or anything...go enjoy...and stop pretending like you like caring about me...cuz I know no one does...and no one will..." she said turning away.

"I c-care about you...T-Taiga...and as I said...I-I'll always be there by your side..." he said watching her fragile doll like figure slump to the cold hard ground as the words escaped his lips.

"Stop...I said stop it..." she screamed , angry tears streaming down her face.

Ryuuji just looked at her once ,and before he knew what he was doing he walked up to her and knelt down right in front of her.

She looked at him slightly sighed without another word he pulled her closer and crushed her tiny body into his huge frame.

He wanted to show her that he cared...

He wanted to show her that he would always be there for her...

He wanted to show her that she meant a lot to him...

All of a sudden a thought whip-lashed in his mind...

Maybe just maybe..he was starting to love the way her body fit perfectly in his and how her slightly warm head nestled gently in the crook of his neck.

Maybe...just maybe... The dragon had fallen in love with the tiger after all...

* * *

 **This is my first attempt of ever writing a Toradora fic... _hope you liked it...and If you did...then please review..._**

 ** _God bless_**


	2. authors note

**Authors Note**

I'm sorry guys...It's really taking me very long to update...

I'm having this stupid writers block..plus I've got assignments to do ..college is a rough time you know.  
...I'VE FINALLY WRITTEN A SEQUEL TO **MAYBE JUST MAYBE** ...

and it's called **_TURNING TABLES_** so please check it out and drop you're reviews.

..please feel free to pm me..if you have suggestions.

* * *

God bless


End file.
